


The Lion, The Witch, and the Room of Requirement

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	

Neville Longbottom was a far cry from a ladies man. As a matter of fact he had only ever kissed one girl in his 17 years living on this planet. She was a pretty little Ravenclaw in second year who had cornered him after dinner in the great Hall.

She had pulled him off to the side and proceeded to tell him that she thought he was cuter than a niffler in a basket of pygmy puffs. He had been confused. She told him that she had never seen a boy as cute as him. Neville thought this to be a joke, a way for the other kids to have a good laugh at his expense. He was about to tell her so when she placed a hand on her hip and told him that her friends had dared her to kiss Neville. 

They had claimed that she didn’t possess a shred of lioness in her. Well, she couldn’t allow this to stand, she might not be a lion but dammit, she was an eagle and Eagles were the most feared birds for a reason. She then pushed him up against the wall, trapping him between the cold stone and herself. She laid a perfect kiss against his lips, lingering for a second and then pulling away.

Had Neville been a little older, he might have reacted differently. He might have kissed her back, wrapped his arms around her, maybe he would not have stood frozen and terrified.

Alas, he was twelve and had no idea what to do with his lips, his sweaty hands, or with the girl herself. He found it absurd that he could be recalling these, of all memories, during a time like this.

The most powerful dark wizard in history had just been defeated, they had just finished fighting a life and death battle not even an hour ago. He looked around the great Hall and found that he could not help but smile. He was alive, his friends were alive, his grandmother, among countless others who had won, were all alive. 

They all sat huddled together, hugging, crying, laughing, and tending to each other’s wounds. His gaze flicked to the opposite side of the great hall where the dead lay, the next few week’s were going to be some of the hardest in his life. He would be saying goodbye to friends, to former teachers, to people who were too young to die.

It was during this thought that he spotted the reason for his previous musings. Her blonde head bobbed between the tables, tending to anyone who needed it. He watched her sit down on a bench, next to a slytherin first year who had not been evacuated in time. He was crying, staring blankly at the wall. The blonde woman leaned down and whispered something in the boy's ear, instantly earning a watery smile.

Neville fell in love just a little bit more. He watched her a little longer before approaching, when he felt the little boy no longer needed her comfort.

“Can I talk to you for a second, Luna? ” she looked up at him, her big blue eyes still sparkling after all of the death they had seen. Smiling, she nodded and took his hand.

“I know the perfect place, follow me.” She said as she led him out of the great Hall and up the stairs to the seventh floor. 

The room of requirement was surprisingly untouched, still standing as if the battle had not happened. He felt a tug on his arm and watched as she opened the door to a cozy space. It was one room, a fireplace set to one wall with a fire already lit and a curtained window on the opposite one. There was a plush Burgundy couch in the center where they both sat down.

“I know we’re friends, and I know you might not think of me that way, but I needed to tell you, I can’t keep it in anymore.” He took a deep breath, took her hand in his and looked into the eyes he had fallen in love with that night at the ministry.

“I’m in love with you, Luna. Have been for two years. I was never able to work up the courage to tell you. If this war taught me anything, it’s to not take anything for granted. You are my peace, you are the first person I thought of when everything was said and done. I needed you to know before I could do anything else.” There was a moment of silence following Neville’s speech. She squeezed his hand and then reached up to cup his cheek. 

“Oh, Neville. I knew, I always knew. I wanted to you know too before we could move forward. I love you too, I’m so happy I can finally tell you.” she moved now so she could straddle him. He wrapped his left had in her hair and his right caressed her lower back.

The kiss started out slow and tentative, each of them learning their limits. Gradually it grew in desperation until Neville was tugging her shirt over her head and she was undoing the belt around his waist. Finally they were down to just their undergarments, Luna looked him over appreciatively. 

“Manhood suits you very much, Neville.” Her eyes lingered at the bulge in his briefs. She licked her lips and smiled at him, bringing his lips back to her mouth, she grew still more aggressive. She pulled away for a second, flicked her wand at her abdomen, her stomach glowed a soft pink and then faded. 

“Contraception charm.” she answered his bemused expression.

Her tongue was fighting for dominance over his again, he was biting on her bottom lip, giving it a delicious rosy tint. His hands were working at her bra, itching to release her breasts and feel her skin flush against his. Finally he succeeded, her nipples rubbed against the hairs in his chest creating a delicious friction that drew a deep moan from them both. A slow torturous burning was forming in Luna's abdomen, a want that she had no idea how to fulfill. Lucky for her, Neville seemed to know exactly what she needed.

Placing his hand between her legs, he cupped her through her dampened panties. She moaned into his mouth, rubbing herself against his hand. She needed more, she needed…something. 

Their tongues still fighting the battle for dominance, Neville kicked his briefs off, he looked up at her. Both of them panting hard, still needing, still craving the basest of human instincts. Hooking his fingers into her panties he looked up at her. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, his face an inch from hers. 

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.” she said. 

“Okay. You control it. Take your time.” Neville whispered as he guided her throbbing slit over the head of his manhood. She eased herself onto it, slowly, painfully. There was a slight resistance, a sharp pain, and then she was full. Full of him, full of pleasure, so full she felt as though she was going to burst. What a beautiful sensation, she thought. To be so connected to another human being.

A minute had passed, Neville had developed a nerve that was now pulsating in his forehead in an effort to stop the need to move inside of her. He would wait for her go ahead. After all, he knew that this was painful for girls. He didn’t have to wait long, Luna was slowly moving, up and down, up and down, gaining momentum as she went. He would thrust up while she moved down his length. They kept on like this for twenty minutes until 

“Oh goddess, Neville! It feels so good!” she shouted into the air. 

“Yes, Luna. Keep going, let go for me, I want you to cum for me.” she rode him harder, both of them skirting the edge of orgasm.

One final thrust saw them both coming undone, screaming each other's names and clutching each other tight. As they sat there, Luna still straddling him, they were both hit with the same thought. 

They both felt guilty for not feeling guilty. They both couldn’t understand how they could be so blissful when surrounded by so much death. 

“It’s because we are each other's peace.” Luna said to no one in particular as she laid her head on Neville’s shoulder. They both closed their eyes and inhaled deeply. All was peaceful at last.


End file.
